Talk:Kick/@comment-11515251-20130730060637
Austin & Ally Kickin it fanfic! Kickin it & Singin it! (First part) Jack is in the dojo, giving a lesson After he is finished, Rudy walks in Jack: hey Rudy, can I get my pay check now!? Rudy: sure, so what are u gonna spend it on!? Rudy takes out a check book Jack: I'm not gonna spend it yet, I'm saving up... Jerry walks over to them Jerry: swag! That's a lot of money! Can I get a pay check, Rudy!? Rudy: u don't work here! Jerry: and- Rudy: I'm not giving u money! Jerry: fine! So what are u saving up for, Jack!? Jack: I've been wanting to get something for Kim! Rudy: well, how much have u saved up so far!? Jack: about 500 bucks! Jerry: whoa! Isn't that a little much!? Jack: Guys, Kim is really important to me! I wanna get her something she'd love! Kim walks into the dojo Kim: hi guys! Jack: hey Kim! Kim: so guys wanna go over to Phil's!? Jack: sure! (Smiles) Rudy: no thanks...(understood) Jerry: I'll come- Jack elbowed Jerry in the chest Jerry: owe! (In pain) u guys go ahead! Jack and Kim walk out, as they exit the dojo, they hold hands Jack and Kim are at Falafel Phils Kim: so what were u guys talking about!? Jack: it was nothing...(smiles) Kim: u know, I really like being with u Jack! Jack slides his hand onto the table and holds Kim's hand Jack: and u know I'll do anything for u Kim! They smile at each other On the TV it shows an Austin Moon concert, Kim is watching Jack: so, u like this guy!? Kim: ya, he's an amazing singer, but I could never like a guy more than I like u! Jack slides out of the booth and sits next to Kim, then puts his arm around her Jack kisses Kim on her cheek and starts to watch with Her Kim: his name is Austin Moon! Jack: is he anything like Ricky Weaver!? Kim: no, he's a nice guy! (Giggles) but not as nice as u! Jack smiles at Kim Speaking of Austin, Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish are at Sonic Boom Ally and Dez are watching Austin's concert video (the same one Kim is watching) Austin: so Trish, have u booked me any gigs yet!? Trish: I'm working on it...( Ally walks over to them Ally: ya, the last one was great, u were awesome Austin! Dez: ya check it out, it's on the news! (On the TV) reporter: Austin Moon's last concert was amazing, the crowd was cheering louder than ever! Everyone can't wait for his next performance! Trish's phone rings She answers it, it's Jack on the other line Trish: hello!? Jack: is this Austin Moon's manager!? Trish: yes... Austin: who is it!? Jack: I want Austin to perform at a concert! Trish: (to Austin) he wants u to perform a concert! Austin: yes! (Grabs phone) Austin: hello, this is Austin Moon! Jack: I want u to perform at a concert for my girl! Austin: sure! That will be great! My manager will discuss the details with u! (Hands the phone back to Trish) Trish: so where is the concert!? Jack: It'll be in Seaford! Trish: I don't know if we can- Jack: I'll pay u 500 bucks! Trish: we'll be there! Jack: ok, so here's my contact information, call me when u guys arrive! ... Ally: so where's the concert!? Trish: Seaford! Austin and Ally: what!? Austin: u know what, it doesn't matter, the guy wants to do it for his girl, and I know I'd do anything for mine! (Puts his arm around Ally) Later, Jack walks into the dojo Milton and Jerry are there Jerry: hey Jack! So what did u get for Kim!? Jack: I got Austin Moon to come perform a concert! Jerry: eeeeeeeep! Aus-Aust-Austin Moon! Milton and Jack shoot Jerry confused looks Milton: wow! That's great Jack! She'll be so happy! Jack smiles Kim walks in Jack whispers to them Jack: quite! Don't tell Kim! I want it to be a surprise! Jack: hey Kim! Kim: hi guys, (goes to kiss Jack on the cheek) what's up!? (Puts her hand on Jack's shoulder) Milton: nothing much! Jerry: (yells with a girlish Voice) Austin Moon! Jack shoots Jerry an angry look Jack's phone rings, he answers it Jack: hello Austin: hi, this is Austin, ur Jack right!? Jack: ya, are u in Seaford yet!? Austin: ya, we just got here, so where and when is the concert!? Jack: it's at the courtyard at the Seaford mall, be there tomorrow at 6:30(pm) Austin: thanks man, I've been wanting a gig! Jack: well, thanks for coming, I want to make my girlfriend happy! She really likes ur music! Austin: I owe it all to my girl, she writes all my songs! Well, I'll see u tomorrow! Kim: so let's start practise! Jerry: I'll take Jack, Milton u take Kim! Jack: how about this time I take Kim!? Milton: sure, Jerry won't leave me with a bruise! Jack and Kim begin sparring (practise sparring) Jack: so Kim, will u meet me on the courtyard tomorrow at 6:30(pm)!? Kim: why!? Jack: I've got a surprise! Kim: sure, can't wait! Kim bites her lip, Jack smiles at her The next day, everyone is hiding before Kim comes, as she walks onto the courtyard Jack walks over to her and holds her hand Kim: so what's the surprise, Jack!? He leads her over to the courtyard as everyone jumps out Everyone: surprise! Kim: this is amazing! Thank u so much, Jack! (Hugs Jack) Jack: there's more! Austin! Austin runs onto a stage Austin: this is for Kim! Kim: Jack, thank u! I can't believe u got Austin Moon! Ur the best! Jack: I'd do anything for u! Austin begins to sing Steal your heart Jack: wanna dance!? Kim: of course! Jack and Kim start to dance As the song ends Kim: Jack, u stole my heart! Jack leans down and gives Kim a kiss Austin: we're gonna take a small break! Austin walks over to Jack and Kim Austin: hi guys! Did u enjoy the first song!? Jack: ya, thanks for coming, man! Austin: did u have fun Kim!? Kim: ya, thank u so much for coming! Austin: Jack set it all up! Jack and Kim smile at each other Austin: so guys, I've been wanting to do something special for Ally (points at Ally) got any ideas!? Jack: we can all go on a double date! Austin: ya, that would be great! U up for it, Kim!? Kim: of course! It'll be fun! Austin: well I need to go finish up, see you guys later! Austin runs back to the stage and sings a few more songs Jack twirls Kim Kim: Jack, ur really amazing! Jack: I just wanted to make u happy! Kim: I'll always be happy, when I'm with u!